


Numbers In Motion

by AWeekendInMay



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M, Tutor Luke, Tutoring, liz is your maths teacher, nerd!luke, nerdy luke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 21:57:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4682831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AWeekendInMay/pseuds/AWeekendInMay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You stared down at the big fat D glaring up at you from your paper. You felt as if every eye in the class was on you, like the grade was a scarlet letter, angry red marking you as a failure. If your parents found out you were failing Maths class they would never let you go on the study abroad trip in the Spring. You had been planning this trip for years, finally you had your chance to escape this small town and explore the world. It was so close you could taste it, and now the once in a lifetime opportunity was fading away, just out of grasp.</p><p>In which Liz Hemmings is your maths teacher and she suggests you get tutoring from her son Luke, the school nerd. But when you arrive at their house for tutoring, the Luke you know at school is not the Luke you find in his room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Numbers In Motion

You stared down at the big fat D glaring up at you from your paper. You felt as if every eye in the class was on you, like the grade was a scarlet letter, angry red marking you as a failure. You didn’t know what you were going to do, if your parents found out you were failing Maths class they would never let you go on the study abroad trip in the Spring. You had been planning this trip for years, finally you had your chance to escape this small town and explore the world. It was so close you could taste it, and now the once in a lifetime opportunity was fading away, just out of grasp.

As the rest of the class filed out of the room, you hung back, wanting to talk to your teacher, Mrs. Hemmings. You begged her to help you, said you would do anything to improve your grade. The desperation in your voice had a sad frown on her face as she listened to you plead, almost in tears. She patted your arm comfortingly, said she had a suggestion. You could see a tutor, she new a great one who she thought could help, and if you saw the tutor enough times by the end of the month she would allow you to retake your test and raise your grade.  
You thanked her graciously as she took out a slip of paper and wrote down a number and an address, telling you to be there at lunch time on Saturday. When she handed you the paper and you noticed the name, you gave her a questioning look. She smiled gently and explained that it was her son.

Luke Hemmings. You had seen him around a few times, but didn’t know much about it. He was considered a nerd, always making perfect grades and was rarely seen without a book in hand. Luke was not normally the kind of guy you would talk to, not at all your type. With his carefully gelled hair, thick black rimmed glasses, and neat clothes he was far from your bad boy tastes.

But when you arrived at the Hemmings house on Saturday, you were greeted with a completely different view. Mrs. Hemmings let you in when you knocked, explaining that she had to run some errands for the day and it would be just you and Luke in the house. She sent you up the stairs to his room as she hurried out the front door. When you opened the door to Luke’s room, it was not at all what you had expected. The walls of the room were dark grey, covered in multiple band posters ranging from Green Day, to Foo Fighters, and even a couple Blink posters. Luke was bent over in his closet, trying to shove some of the mess from his floor into his closet frantically, muttering something about why did he have to be a tutor for the bitchy popular girl who didn’t even know he existed. 

You cleared your throat and Luke straightened quickly, hitting his head on the shelf in his closet in the process. When Luke turned to look at you, your breath caught in your throat. This was not the Luke Hemmings you knew. he was dressed in skin tight black skinny jeans and a dark blue Weezer cutoff that showed off his tan muscular arms. His hair was a mess of sexy tousled blonde and a black lip ring jutted out from the left side of his mouth. 

He raised his eyebrow at you, asking you if you were going to stand there all day or could you get started. You had never heard him speak until now and his voice sent chills up your spine, a husky rasp that had your pulse hitching. As you walked over to join him at the desk, you bit back a smile, thinking to yourself that maybe this tutoring thing wouldn’t be so bad after all.

 

Luke made math easy. The way he explained it just made sense, with him dumbing it down just enough for you to get it. The tiny smile he would give you whenever you understood what he was explaining made your body tingle with joy and made you actually want to learn how to do this stuff. 

You looked down at the example problems you were currently working through, finishing up the last one and passing the paper over to Luke. Your heart began to beat frantically as you watched him as he checked over your work. But the smile on his face when he looked up at you had a breath of relief rushing out of you. You let out a cheer and launched yourself at him, throwing your arms around you neck. He let out a quiet “umf” of surprise, his hands gripping onto your hips to keep you from falling into the floor from the way you were leaning over to get to him. He chuckled lowly and then his arms were wrapping around you, pulling you closer to him. “You did a good job.” he whispered in your ear as his hands stroked softly up and down your back. 

You gulped then, realizing the position you were in, how close you were. You were practically in his lap. You pulled back, moving back into your own chair and letting out a nervous laugh. “Yeah, thanks, I guess you’re just a good teacher.” You straightened in your chair and looked down at your paper once again, smiling to yourself at the fact that you were actually understanding math. Luke began to clean up the desk area, closing the math book, and you turned to watch him. 

“You look different”, you couldn’t stop the words from slipping out of your mouth. He smiled at you knowingly, leaning in so that you were close together once again, your noses almost brushing and you sucked in a breath.

“What’s wrong, do I intimidate you when i don’t look like a ‘stereotypical nerd’? I’ve seen you staring at my arms, and at the skin of my stomach when my t-shirt rode up when I stretched earlier. Do I look good Y/N?” 

All you could do was nod, shocked by how forward Luke was being. This was not the Luke you knew at all. This Luke was confident, sexy as hell, and a bit intimidating. This Luke was turning you on. His tongue darted out to lick across his lips and he smirked when your eyes dropped to his mouth. 

When he spoke again, his voice was deep and held a slight rasp. “You know, maths isn’t the only thing I’m good at teaching. I could show you... if you want. There’s so much more I could teach you sweetheart, just say the word.”

**Author's Note:**

> YAY A LUKE FIC! this started off as a requested blurb on tumblr and I got a few requests to do a second part so I'm seeing how it's going to work out and seeing how it goes.


End file.
